How It Started
by Gingiie666
Summary: 8th year Hermione is left by herself with a pesky Malfoy.. but what if he's trying to change? what will happen as they both change their opinions and what will the others say? what sort of obsticals are in for these two? the Gryfindor Princess and the Slytherin Sex God are in for some trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Change?

It all started on an evening in early September. Being the know it all that I am, I was reading about the elf enslavement in the library. Of course I have read this particular book before, but I wanted to do Something to help the elves, so I was refreshing my knowledge about the matter. Now that the second wizarding war has finished, there are a few things that could be changed.

My muggle watch had let out a beep, indicating that a new hour had started. I looked down at my wrist, to check the time. My eyes bulged out. It had just turn midnight! I have never stayed out so long before. What if I had gotten caught for being out past curfew? I could have gotten a detention, or even worse, house points taken away. I quickly waved my wand to put the books around me back onto the shelves. I rushed over to Madam Pince's desk, and grabbed the key that she had left me to lock up with.

As I turned away from the door, I bumped into something, causing me to drop onto the hard ground. I started to look up to see what I had knocked into, only to find out that it wasn't a what, but a whom. As I dragged my eyes up, I saw black shoes and pants, with green and silver robes and tie. Perfect. It's a Slytherin. As I finished examining the boy in front of me, I notice that he had a strong jaw, and stormy blue eyes with a hint of a silver swirl in them. My eyes widened, as I had let out a quite gasp of shock.

"Like what you see, Granger?" Draco Malfoy smirks down at me.

I glare up at him. But I was a bit shocked that he hadn't called me Mudblood, well, at least not yet he hadn't. "What are you doing out so late past curfew, Malfoy?" I started to interrogate him.

He stepped forward towards me. "I could ask you the same thing, Granger. But I'll humor you. You see, I was sitting in our common room- 'cause you know with the whole interhouse dorms this year- and I noticed that a certain bookworm hasn't returned yet. So I thought maybe I should retrieve said person; we wouldn't want the precious Gryfindor Princess getting in trouble now would we?" he winked. Yep, that's right, Draco Malfoy had winked at me, Hermione Jean Granger, a Muggle born. He stretched his hand out to me, waiting for me to take it so he could pull me up.

"What are you playing at?" I asked, suspicious of his actions.

Malfoy rolls his eyes at me. "I don't bite too hard, Granger. Just take my bloody hand," he replied.

I started to wonder if he actually did bite, I mean, rumor has it that he's the Slytherin Sex God. I felt the blush start to creep onto my cheeks at the thought of Draco Malfoy in bed. I accepted his challenge, and grasped his soft, but slightly calloused hand.

He pulled me up close to him. We would have been nose to nose, but I'm shorter than him so it was more like chin to chin since I was looking up at him. Our gazes locked on one another, as if it were a contest at who would look away first. Our hands were still clasped together, another challenge we had. I thought that Malfoy would pull away first, disgusted at the thought of touching a Mudblood.

His gaze seemed to cut right through me, looking right at me, through me. I pulled my hand away from his, looking away. I had now lost both challenges to Draco Malfoy, great. I looked back into his eyes, glaring at him. I wondered what his ulterior motivation was.

He raised both of his hands up in a surrendering position, and took a step back from me. "Bloody Hell, Granger. If looks could kill, then I'd surely be dead by now," he said in a joking manner.

"I know you're up to something, Malfoy, so what is it?" I replied bluntly.

"Fine, you caught me Granger. I've betrayed my family, and the Other Slytherins hate me now since I'm trying to turn over a new leaf. Happy?" he answered, crossing his somewhat muscular arms over his chest, a slight scowl had appeared onto his pale face.

My eyes widened slightly, shocked at his answer. I would have never guessed that the little school bully would ever betray his Slytherin beliefs, just to try to start over new. I mean, if he actually meant what he said, that is. At the thought of betrayal, my mind went to the last battle.

Voldemort had just announced that Harry was dead, and he was letting people change to go onto the dark side. Malfoy had hesitated to go to Voldemort's side, but the worried look that his mother gave him made him drag himself over to her side. Maybe it was possible that Malfoy wanted to change. People can change, can't they, even if their whole life had been filled with hatred?

"Let's just get back to the common room before either of us get detention," I told him.

We were walking in silence for about five minutes or so, until he broke it. "Where has your side kicks, Potter and Weasel-bee, been? Haven't seen them around yet," he questioned.

"That's because they didn't come back this year. They both got a job offer to be aurors," I told him, still a bit heart broken that they had left me behind, even though I decided to reject the offer.

"And you didn't get the offer, as well?" he asked in disbelief, his eyebrow slightly raised in curiousity.

I had no idea why Draco Malfoy was being nice to me of all people. Sure, he wanted to start a clean slate, but he didn't absolutely need to with me. He had hated me for seven years now, bullying and pestering me every minute that he could. Why not just leave me in the dust while he made nice with the other students? "I got an offer, I just turned it down. I wanted to finish my education first before I got a job," I answered him.

He chuckled slightly. I had never heard him laugh before, I mean, unless it was a cruel snarling laugh. But that little chuckle seemed friendly. "Of course you decided to finish school, you couldn't resist being top of the year one last time could you?" Even though the words may seem like they could be mean, he had said them in a friendly joking way. They were words that could make people shirty, but they didn't because of the way he said them. "What about you and the weasel? I heard a rumor about you two, the distance could put a strain on the relationship so why do it?" he asked.

My eyes now bulge out. How exactly did he know about Ron and I being together? And why would he ask such a question? The thing is, that Ron and I had kissed during the final battle. But after a month of awkwardness, we had both mutually agreed that it was just too weird, and that we were better being friends than lovers. "There is no relationship other than friendship," I told him after a moment of silence.

"I see..." he trailed off, leaving us in another silence until we reached the portrait. The only word being said was the password.

I was headed towards the girl's dormitories, but was stopped by his voice before I could leave. "Night, Granger," he said quietly.

"Night," I replied softly, not wanting to wake the girls who were closest to the door. I then went upstairs to go to sleep.

A/N: I was planning on making this a one shot, but it turns out that it will be a multi-chapter since it turned out differently than I was originally going to write it. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: not entirely sure where I'm going with this so just bare with me please. I will do my best. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2: by gones be by gones?

I woke up early the next morning, just like I always do. Everybody was still sound asleep. I had gotten ready for the day, and crept down to the common room to read my favorite book, 'Hogwarts: A History'.

Once I had reached the last step, I noticed that there was somebody else in the common room, which is quite strange at that time of day. But the person who was on the couch facing away from me, was none other than Draco Malfoy. Unicorn Turds, what was up with that kid, I just kept seeing him around.

I let out a silent sigh; it's just common sense that Malfoy would make some sort of snide comment about my bookworm ways. I made my way to the big comfy chair, which sat facing Malfoy's couch. The only thing that was between us was a long wooden coffee table. I pulled my legs up across the chair, and opened up my book.

Malfoy had put down his mug of coffee on the table, and looked over at me. I was waiting for him to sneer and insult me. But it never came. "What book are you reading?" he softly asked, raising one of his eyebrows in curiosity.

I looked up at him, still utterly shocked that no foul words had been said to me by this certain Slytherin. I noticed that the candle light had casted a nice glow upon his pale face. I've always wondered why he's so pale all the time. "'Hogwarts: A History'," was my short answer to him.

A slight smile had started to appear onto his face. I had never seen that sort of smile on his face before. It was friendly, and it actually looked natural on him, not forced at all. A smile suited him just right. Malfoy leaned forward towards me. His arms rested on his legs, and his hands were clasped, hanging just below his knees. His platinum blonde hair was shaggy, and just barely in his gorgeous eyes. I was flabbergasted at the thought that I absolutely loved his eyes. "Oh really, now? Quite a fascinating book that is," he replied, still leaning towards me. "What part are you at?"

We were having a civil conversation. Draco Malfoy and I were having a real conversation! I had never thought that I would live to see the day that this particular thing would happen. It was about reading too, which had shocked me even more. I would have never pegged Malfoy to be the type of person who would read for the hell of it. "I have read it plenty of times before. But at the moment, I am at the part where Nicholas Flammel has come into play," I told him.

"Ah, good ole Nick; such an extraordinary wizard he was, indeed," Malfoy had said, remembering the section on dead said wizard.

We chatted some more about the book, had a few agreements and a few polite debates. I had enjoyed his company because, unlike Harry and Ron, Malfoy could hold up an intelligent conversation. Harry and Ron would usually talk about quidditch constantly. It was quite refreshing to talk intellectual with somebody who didn't need me to dumb things down for him.

As time wore on and the sun started to rise, it was almost time for everybody to arouse from their sleep. Malfoy and I had became silent; he was finishing his coffee while watching the fire in the hearth, and I was reading once again.

Once we knew that breakfast was being served, Malfoy got up to leave for the great hall. "Later, Granger," he said just before he left.

"Later," I replied, not looking up from 'Hogwarts: A History.' There were a few students in the common room who had watched us bide each other fairwell for the time being. The ones who had noticed the exchange curiously glance my way, wondering why the two of us had not kill each other, yet. Once Ginny, my best friend and the youngest amongst the Weasley clan, had come down, we walked together to the great hall.

~~.~~

Later that night, I was doing some extra reading for potions in the common room. I was all curled up on that same chair I was on in the morning. Malfoy was also on the same couch as before, hunched over the coffee table, finishing up his transfigurations homework.

There were still students up, but they were mostly younger students. They had surrounded Fred and George Weasley, the legend prankster twins. That can only mean one thing... They were testing their products and promoting their joke shop which will soon reopen. They had both dropped out of school in their seventh year in order to start up their business. But after so much harassment from their mother, Molly, they decided to come back to school.

I took a deep breath, and sighed it out, trying to calm down just a smidgen. "Fredrick and George Weasley! Don't you dare sell those test products, especially to younger students! If your mother heard about this, you two would be dead," I blew up at them.

The mischievous twins had put both their hand up in surrender, backing away closer to the boys' dormitories. They whisper something to one of the younger students. Those twins could just infuriate me so much!

"Calm down 'Mione," Fred had begun to say, only to be continued by his brother. "We'll stop," George said. Together they finished in sync, "No need to tell mom 'bout this." They had then walked off to their dorm before I could get another blasted word out.

I thought back to second year, when Ronald had gotten a howler from Molly. A smile was placed on my lips, as I shook my head. It was quite scary at the time, but it was funny to think about it. If anybody could scare their children to behave, it was none other than Molly Weasley.

I looked over at Malfoy, he was still doing his essay for transfig; that new teacher McGonigal hired sure likes to give out homework. "You know, if you keep that up, you're going to have a hunched back," I informed him, it would be such a shame if he did wind up getting a back like that.

"It's that Bloody Templiton!" Malfoy growled angrily. "He gave us a three parchment essay on how an animagus transifurates." He had roughly placed his quill on the table, and sat up. He stretched, then ran his fingers through his soft looking hair.

"Time for a break?" I questioned, already knowing the answer. A small smile was displayed on my face.

"Right you are, Granger," he smiled in return.

We returned to our silence. Something in the back of my mind had made me think, that it really was time to turn over a new leaf. To start anew. Let by gones be by gones.

Hours went by quickly. My eyes had started to feel heavier each time I blinked. My surroundings became blurry. Finally, I gave into it, shutting my eyes closed. A few moments I felt something warm and fluffy on me. "Mal...foy...?" I mumbled sleepily.

"You can call me Draco," he offered in a soft but husked whisper.

"Dra...co," it had rolled off my tongue more naturally than I would ever had guessed. But then again, I was half asleep so anything could have felt natural.

He pulled the blanket up to my shoulders. "Shh, go back to sleep." He whisked a piece of my hair back, removing it from my face. "Night Granger," he said his fairwell.

"Mhmm, good night, Draco," were my last words for the night, before falling into a peaceful sleep. Peaceful sleeps do not come that often anymore, not since the war, that is.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: green looks nice on you, Granger

A week had past since that night in the common room with Malfoy. I was still confused. Confused whether or not that exchange had happened. That Draco Malfoy, Farret Boy, had actually told me to call him by his first name. I was more than half asleep when it had happened, it could have just been my imagination. But what if it wasn't? I just didn't know what to do about it, so I did my best to avoid him for a while.

It was Saturday, the middle of October, that was the first day back that we were allowed to go to Hogsmead. We ha permission to go shopping for the annual Hallows Eve Ball. I thought shopping would be nice, considering that I wouldn't be pulled into the Quidditch shops by Harry and Ron. But I was wrong.

Ginny was the worst of both worlds. She's the average girl who loved to shop for cute clothes and make-up. But she was also raised in a house full of boys, with the exception of her mother. She loved Quidditch, just like the rest of her family. In fact, she was actually the head captain for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

I am so proud of Ginny Weasley; she is a brilliant athlete, and unlike her brother, she is a very smart witch. But it just seemed that I could not get away from Quidditch, no matter how hard I tried. Of course I went to all her games to support her, she is my best friend after all. But being bombarded by Quidditch shops just wasn't me.

I stayed in the shop for a few more minutes, looking at all of the equipment to try not to show my boredness. There were a whole lot of brooms, mainly the new Nimbus'. All the Quidditch players always get the new and improved Nimbus broom.

Finally, I had excused myself from the sports shop, telling Ginny that I was going to the book store, and that I would meet her in Honeydukes. She just rolled her eyes at me, and went back to admiring the equipment that will one day be hers. I stumbled on my way outside, almost knocking a golden snitch off of its shelf. Thankfully, it only rocked once then stabled itself. I blew out a relieved sigh, and carefully sauntered out of the store.

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger," Madam Foster, an older lady who works at the book shop, welcomed me.

"Good afternoon!" I replied cheerily, out of my funk now that I was in the presence of books. "How is your little granddaughter, Kiara?" I questioned, genuinely interested.

"She is doing splendid! Only two years old and she found out how to accio her favorite dolly," the grandmother proudly proclaimed, smiling brightly.

I ended up buying a few books about house elves. I sore to myself that I would find a way to free them from enslavement. As I was about to walk out of the door to meet up with Ginny, I bump into somebody. I didn't fall to the ground this time, thanks to a pair of muscular arms which had encircled around my waist. But my books dropped to the floor. "I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, looking up to the person who saved me from the hard ground.

"Wow, Granger, seems like you just can't resist my charm," Draco Malfoy winked at me. He then started to chuckle at my shocked face, which I'm sure was started to turn beat red.

I felt his chest rumble with his laughter; something that I had never experienced before. "Uh, thanks," I slightly stumbled on my words. I had not expected that somebody would catch me, none the less Draco Malfoy. It seems as though that whenever we would cross paths, I would turn into a babbling baboon. I mean, there would be times that we would have intelligent conversations. But other times, I would turns so flustered around him. It is quite odd. I would never be so flustered that it made me a babbling bunch of baboons. It made me feel like a moron.

As I took a step back from him, his eyes started to roam over me. It made me think of a vulture eyeing up it's prey. It seemed as though he was inspecting me. His eyes wondered down. Taking in my cute black boots and dark skinny jeans. His somewhat warming blue-gray eyes then wondered their way up my body. Stopping at my emerald green blouse, then up to my honey colored curls; which were no longer bushy. His lips formed a smirk as he gaze locked onto mine.

"Like what you see Malfoy? Maybe you should take a picture, it would last longer," I purred in a mock seductive tone. I raised my eyebrow, curious to hear what his retort would be.

"Maybe I should. Bloody Hell, green looks nice on you, Granger," he winked his stunning eyes at me. I definitely did not expect that reply. He then brushed passed me, leaving me in his wake to greet the old lady.

I looked over my shoulder to get a last glance at him before I left the shop. He didn't look to bad himself. His platinum blonde hair still shaggily hung in his swirling ocean blue eyes. He wore dark pants, a white polo shirt, and a black leather jacket. Bloody Hell, leather jackets always made a guy a lot more fit in my mind. I shook the thought out of my head, repelled at myself that I actually thought about Malfoy that way. I then skipped outside to meet up with Ginny.

~~.~~

The whole time that I was in Honeydukes, I felt eyes following almost my every move. I had finally looked up to see Ginny giving me a pointed look. Her eyebrow raised and a grin set upon her lips. I was curious as to why she was ginning at me like a mad woman. "What?" I questioned.

That made her grin even more. Making me even more suspicious. "So, who is he?" she asked. Ah, that's what it was all about. Ginny may have been somewhat of a tomboy; with the appetite and the sports, but she was such a boy crazed girl as well. Since she was already taken, by none other than Harry Potter himself, she lived out her boy crazed ways by gossiping.

"What do you mean?" I played dumb. I knew exactly what she was talking about, I just didn't want to talk about it, is all.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you know full well what I mean!" she scolded me. She was trying to glare at me, but just couldn't keep the grin off her face. "I saw the way you flounced in here, without a care in the world. The way you keep prancing from one item to the next. You seem to be glowing. Bloody Hell, you were even blushing when you came in here!" she exclaimed, flailing her arms about wildly. "So spill it, 'Mione, who's the lucky bloke who got your attention?" she playfully winked at me.

I blew out a sigh in defeat. We all knew that the youngest Weasley could out argue anybody into telling her juicy gossip. I decided to just tell her half of it... With no names. She just couldn't know. She would blow up like an angered Hippogryf. "It's just... A guy said that I looked nice today, is all," I confided in her.

"Ooh! 'Mione tell me more! Who was he? Do we know him? Is he fit? He must be fit to have you bluhing like that. Is he older?" she said all in one breath, bombarding me with all her questions in one blow.

"Whoa there girl, calm down," I giggled at her bewildered expression. "He's nobody that we know, fit bloke he was though. But let's just head back to Hogwarts now," I changed the topic, trying to get her off my trail. What was I supposed to say? 'Hey Gin, by the way, I find Malfoy fit, even though he's been our enemy for the past seven years.' No, there is no way that I could have said anything of the sorts to the firey red headed Weasley girl. Besides, it's not like Malfoy had a crush on me just because he was being nice to me. I thought he truly was trying to change into a better person.

We headed back towards Hogwarts, laughing and telling jokes. But at the back of my mind, I just couldn't get it out of my head that Malfoy had actually complimented me. I had put on my best poker face while we walked back to the castle; I didn't want anybody to find out how that little comment had effected me. I realized, that I had a smile on my face for the rest of that day.


	4. Chapter 4: Thunder Lightning Draco Oh My

A/N: Sorry for the wait, and Thanks for the reviews so far. I'd love to hear you opinion on it, and maybe any ideas for future chapters. Im going to add a little bit of Draco's Pov in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 4: Thunder, Lightning, Draco, Oh My!

I was sitting in the common room late that night. Just curled up on my comfy chair, reading a big old book. I was just minding my own business. I was in my own fantasy world of knowledge. It span around my head, as my brain soaked it up like a sponge.

There was a sudden boom. I jumped at the unexpected frightening noise. Praying that it wasn't thunder, I started to read again. But a sentence later, a quick flash illuminated the room. I accidentally knocked my book off of the couch. That was definitely thunder and lightning. The thing that I was utmost afraid of.

I brought my knees up to my chest, and wrapped my arms around them. I hid my face with my legs, not caring about how my wild hair framed around me. I squeezed my eyes tightly, hoping it would all go away. I could feel myself trembling, but I just couldn't stop myself from it.

Something made contact with my knee. I tensed up for a moment before my head snapped up to see what it was that touched me.

Draco's POV

I couldn't fall asleep. It was all that bloody know-it-all's fault. I couldn't help but admit it, she actually did turn into a very pretty bird. The Slytherin's emerald green suited her well earlier. It had made her look quite daring, nothing like the Gryfindor ruby red.

I tossed and turned in my green four poster bed. The silver pillows were on the edge of the bed, nearly touching the emerald curtains that surrounded me. Blaise Zambini, my only good friend there, was in the bed beside mine, snoring his Italian arse off. He would always forget to put the silencing charm round his bed, to not disturb anybody sleeping.

I decided to go to the mini kitchenette, which was in the common room, to get a cup of cocoa. I slid my legs off my bed, and used them to push my body up into a sitting position. I rubbed my tired eyes, and stood up. My eyes had been fully adjusted to the dark for a while now, so I had no trouble shuffling around to get to the stairs.

Half way down the stairs I heard soft sobs escaping from a girl. Blood Hell, I hated dealing with crying girls. My plan was to ignore her to get to my hot cocoa fast, and get out of there as fast as I could. But once I got to the bottom of the steps and saw who the girl was, my heart stopped for her. Hermione Granger; the girl whom I've had a crush on since third year, when she had punched me. Since the war was over, I could change, change into somebody whom both she and I could like.

I hesitantly sauntered over to her, noticing that Hermione would jump every time the thunder boomed. I saw her giant book on the floor, and gently put it onto the table in front of her. She must not have heard me approach her, because when I touched her knee, her head bolted up from its spot on her knees and her eyes were wide from startlement.

Hermione's POV

My head snapped up to see Draco Malfoy kneeling down in front of me. Within a split second of seeing him there, I jumped into his arms, and burrowed my face at the nape of his neck. I clung onto him as though my life depended on him being there, which it felt as though it had.

He got up off the floor, still holding onto me, and sat us in the chair that I had previously abandoned. He placed me in his lap, sliding my legs to one side. His hands were on my legs; to keep me in place, and on my back; to bring me closer to his body. He rocked us back and forth, while he whispered soothing words into my ear.

Even with his soothing words, I was still tense and scared. But between his voice and the smell of his shampoo, I had started to calm down a bit and relax into him. He kept on rocking up back and forth, but only said soothing words every few minutes. His fingers gently stroked my hair, it only made me curl into him more.

"Draco," I whispered hoarsely to him. "Thank you for being here with me," I finished. He had only kissed my forehead in reply. I couldn't stop the small smile from appearing on my face from the feeling of his lips on my skin. I could feel my blood start to warm my face.

"What The Bloody Hell is This?!"


	5. Chapter 5: uh oh

Chapter 5: Uh oh

"What the Bloody Hell is going on here?!" the unexpected voice boomed once more. The owner of the voice stepped forward, out of the shadows. I would know that temper from anywhere, and I could imagine the look on his face at any given time. His legs were shoulders width apart. His large calloused hands were balled up in fists, trembling in anger. Oh his face, his scowling face was as beet red as the mop of hair on the top of his head.

"Ronald," I breathed out in surprise. My eyes had widened at his arrival. My heart quickened as my face flushed; I was caught in a compromising position with none other than Draco Malfoy. It didn't help that my best friend, my old love interest, had caught me red handed in the act of being so close to our old enemy. But we hadn't done anything wrong. But then again, the Gryfindor Princess in the accompany of the Slytherin Prince could go unforgiven by some.

I stood up from my spot on Draco's lap. He stood up with me, not letting my hand go from his grasp. For that, I was thankful for him; Ron's tempers could get out of hand sometimes, and I could use the moral support and comfort. "Ron, what are you doing here?" I questioned his actions; he should have been in training.

"Me? What am I doing here? I heard the storm and came here as soon as I could. I came to see if you were all right," He said sadly, yet furiously.

"Ron... That is very considerate of you-" at my words, his eyes softened up a little. But then he had cut the rest of my sentence off.

"But you don't need me now, do you?" he questioned, his eyes dropped to the floor. He looked back up to me, fire burned in his eyes as he continued. "You have Him now!" he angrily exclaimed.

I squeezed Draco's hand as Ron yelled. He squeezed back, letting me know that he was there for me. "Ron, please calm down, students are sleeping," I explained, trying my best to reason to calm him down.

"Calm down?! I can't Bloody calm the hell down, Hermione! You are practically snogging Malfoy. I knew you coming back here would be just trouble waiting to happen." He took hold of my wrist, and pulled me closer to him roughly. "Come on, you're coming back with me!" he growled.

"Ouch, Ron, you're hurting me," I whimpered, I cringed when he pulled on me again. A tear slid down my cheek. "Ron, please let go," I whispered.

"No! I-"

Draco stepped in front of me, letting go of my hand in the process. My empty hand felt the draft that wafted through the dead silent room. "Take your hands off of her, Weasley," Draco warned in a cold stone deadly tone.

"No, you can't have her, you filthy Slytherin Snake! She's mine!" With that last statement, Draco punched Ron right in the jaw, causing Ron to fall to the floor.

Draco gently took my sore wrist in his warm hands. He traced his fingers softly on my forming bruise. He placed a soft kiss on the inside of my wrist. He dragged his eyes back up to mine. There was so much care, so much passion in his piercing eyes. He caressed my cheek with one of his hands, and stroked it with his thumb. "Are you okay?" he asked. With the intensity of his eyes, I could only nod. Relief flooded through me, happy that he was here, protecting me when I needed it.

He turned back to Ron, who was starting to stand up, rubbing his jaw. Draco had put a protective arm around my shoulders. "It would be best if you just walked away, Weasel," he warned once again. Ron glared daggers at Draco, he then turned to me and scowled before huffing out of the common room.

Once the door closed behind Ronald, I broke down. I hid my face behind my hands and sobbed. I sobbed hard. But what had made it more bearable, the thing that made me warm inside was Draco. Once he had heard my sobbing, he brought me in close to him, and wrapped me around in his warm embrace; not caring about his shirt getting tear stains.


	6. Chapter 6: Fears

A/N: Recently got some Flames. I'm sorry if you are disappointed in this fic and dont like it. But this is my fanfic, I am the one who is writing it, so if you don't like it, then dont read it. It's OOC, I know, but how else is a DracoxMione fic supposed to be? Anyways, Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 6: Fears

All throughout that week, after Ron's out burst, Draco and I grew closer. He stayed close to me, keeping a protective gaze upon me whenever he could. In the classes that we shared, he would come and sit by me. If he arrived earlier than me, then I would sit next to him; knowing that he kept that particular seat unoccupied for me to sit in. People had begun to notice our actions towards one another, and started spreading rumors about us. But being how we were, we paid no mind to the fickle gossip chains. Since we were the top students, then we would also sit in the common room and help each other on essays.

For our Divination class we had to write a two parchment essay on our partner's fear. Trelany said that getting over our fears would help us have better futures. For once, I had to agree with the old bad. But I didn't like it one bit. I didn't want to get over my fear, knowing that it would frighten me senseless in the process.

Draco had gotten up for a stretch, saying that he would get us a coffee. I was curled up on his couch, reading ahead in Charms, when he came back. He quietly placed our mugs on a table behind the couch, and snuck up behind me. "So, 'Mione, what is your fear?" he whispered hoarsely into my ear. His warm breath on my bare neck sent a shiver down my back.

My head automatically snapped to his direction, not realizing that he was so close to me. Our lips almost touched. My eyes widened in surprise at our proximity. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you," I breathed out my answer, not realizing that I was holding my breath.

"Awe c'mon 'Mione, we need to start on our essays. If you don't tell me, then I won't tell you mine and we'll both fail the paper," he smirked in satisfaction when he saw my expression; I couldn't fail anything, or I swear I would have died.

I looked down at my hands, which were on my lap. "Fine, I'll tell you," I grumbled out to him.

He patted my head, and twisted a ringlet around his finger. "Good girl," he teased as if I were a disobeying puppy that learned her lesson.

He had let my hair slip through his fingers, and got our coffee. He handed me my mug before he sat down, pulling my legs up on his lap. "You have to tell me your fear first, before I tell you mine," I told him. I wish I hadn't though; his mood instantly darkened. "D-Draco, are you all right?" I asked him.

He gave me a short nod. Lifting his eyes to meet mine, he replied, "I fear sleep. I have nightmares about... Voldemort," he explained. "Practically every night, and when they're not..." he trailed off, stoking my scar which his aunt had given me.

"It's all okay now; they are both gone, they can't hurt either of us anymore," I told him. "I am proud to be a Mudbood; it is who I am. I might get teased about it, but I got a privilege of living in both worlds, and it has made me who I am today," I explained to him. I could tell that he was shocked at what I had said, but it's the truth so why hide it. I place my hand over his. "Don't worry; he is gone now, and we will find a way for those nightmares to die with him," I gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I'm afraid of flying," I admitted to him, breaking the tension in the room.

He was genuinely shocked, to say the least. Then a teasing smile formed on his lips. "Wow! Thee Hermione Granger is afraid of flying? I thought you were invincible! How will I deal with this heartbreaking discovery? I mean, you just told the Slytherin Seeker that you're afraid of brooms."

I could see the wheels turn in that head of his. "No, Draco! Please don't!" I pleaded, while he smirked at me.

"Come on, 'Mione, I'm going to get you to love flying," he grinned at me, while he pulled me off the couch. I did my best to keep hold of the couch, but he had all that Quidditch training. He had easily picked me up bridal style, and carried me outside.

Once we were far enough from the castle so nobody would notice us, Draco placed me on my feet and accioed his firebolt. He mounted the broom, and looked pointedly at me. "Come on 'Mione, nothing bad will happen as long as you're with me," he smiled hopeful.

I hesitated for a few moments, thinking about it. I knew he meant that I'd be safe with him on the broom, but it felt as if he meant more than safely flying around the grounds with him. I slung my left led over the shaft of the broom, and leaned back against him for assurance that I wouldn't fall backwards.

He wrapped one arm around my waist, while the other held onto the broom to steer. "Don't worry, we'll begin slowly," he breathed into my ear.

I nodded, putting my trust in him. But nodding only made my skin accidentally make contact with his lips. His lips glided down my neck. I instantly stopped moving, tensing my body against him. I could feel my blood boil, causing a blush on my cheeks. I wished that it would be too dark outside for him to see it. I was embarrassed, not only because his lips accidentally touched my skin, but because it had felt good.

He gently chuckled, I could feel the rumble on my back. "Just relax, we're not too high yet," he responded. I thought he knew why I tensed up, but was just too kind to tease me about it.

I relaxed for a little while, but got curious at how high we were. I looked down to see how close to the ground we were. I instantly backed up closer to him. We weren't close to the ground at all! I held on to his arm, which was still around my waist, to make sure he wouldn't let go of me. I can't believe he would take me up so high on the first lesson! I entwined our fingers; needing something to squeeze.

"Hey, we're still okay. Nothing bad has happened. But I can take a hint," Draco said. He then circled the broom around, and landed up back at the Quidditch pitch.

Once we got off the broom, I hugged him. "Thanks for not letting go," I told him, glad that neither of us had fallen off.

He takes my hand, "Let's get back inside, I'll make us some hot cocoa; it's getting cold out."

Back in the castle, I curled on Draco's couch, once again, while he made us hot chocolate. He sat beside me, and handed me a mug. I leaned against his shoulder as I consumed my hot beverage. Once I was done I placed the mug on the table beside the couch, and leaned back on Draco's shoulder. We just sat there for a while in silence, well, at least until I yawned.

"Seems like we should get to bed, Ms. Sleepy," Draco teased me. I could sense the grin on his face, but didn't mind.

"Hmm... Just a few minutes," I answered. My eyes got blurrier as my eyelids became heavier. Finally, the sweetest kind of darkness swallowed me up in it's warmth.


	7. Chapter 7: Halloween Ball

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait! Happy new year! Hope you enjoy ^.^

Ch.6: Halloween Ball

That next morning, I had woken up to Draco's arms circled around my waist on the couch. I couldn't believe how incredibly warm he was. I snuggled closer to him, not wanting to get cold if I inched away. Draco moaned in his sleep as I had gotten closer to him. I then noticed how a green and red blanket covered us. The colors of it had made me think of Christmas mornings, and how our friendship, or whatever we had, was like; an exciting surprise.

'Draco must have conjured it before he had fallen asleep last night. Last night...' My eyes snapped open in shock. 'Oh Godric! I flew on a broom last night!' my mind had screamed.

Draco started to stir in his sleep; he was starting to wake up. I twirled in his arms, to face him. "Good morning," he rumbled, as he rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning," I smiled up at him.

"That was the best sleep I've had in a long time," he had admitted.

"I guess we found a way to cure your fear," I smirked at him, knowing exactly what he would say to it.

"I wouldn't mind getting used to this," he agreed winking back at me, which caused me to giggle.

"Well, we should probably get up; other students will be down soon," I told him, as I stood up from the couch. "I'll see you later," I was just about to turn to leave the common room, but Draco had gotten hold of my wrist.

"Wait," he paused for a moment. "The Halloween Ball is next week... What will you be going as?" he questioned.

"It's a surprise," I answered him mysteriously.

He nodded as he thought it over. "I'll keep a look out for you," he notified me. He grinned as he released his grasp on me.

The week had past by in a blur. Between classes and being busy with decorating the great hall, I had just enough time to stress about my costume. It was something very bold, which I wasn't accustomed to. I had an urge to go out and buy a new costume. But I decided not to. For once, I just wanted to stand out from the crowd. I wanted to feel sexy. And the costume which I had picked out, was the best suited for the requirements.

The night of Hallows eve had finally arrived. Classes were cancelled for the day, to let the students prepare for the eventful night. I slipped into my emerald fitted dress. It fell just above mid thigh. If I bent down, then surely my black panties would have shown. I slid my fingers into black formal gloves, which reached right above my elbows. I pulled my black fishnets up my long slender legs, just below my dress, and slid my feet into black heeled boots. I then placed my black rimmed, green bunny ears on top of my head, and fixed my nicely tamed curls. I slid one last coat of pink lipstick on, before I left my dorm to meet Ginny in the common room.

"Bloody Hell! Hermoine, is that you?" Ginny practically yelled. She was dressed up as a lady bug. Her black spotted red dress fell just above her knees, where her red stockings lied.

I nodded. I looked down to the ground for a moment, then back up to her. "How do I look?" I asked her, insecure.

"You look smashing! And your Cleavage! Where did that come from?" she asked in awe, at what I managed to hide so well.

I shook my head in dismay, yet, satisfaction, at her out burst. "C'mon, let's go," I looped my arm around Ginny's, and pulled her out of the dorm.

The great hall was beautifully decorated, and the music was booming. It wasn't long, until there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see a Prince Charming. His black top hat covered his hair. A black mask with a couple green swirls on it, was placed around his eyes.

A slow song started in the background, as other couples moved to the dance floor. "May I have this dance?" the masked man asked.

"I would love to dance," I answered him, with a smile.

He took me to the dance floor. Right in the middle of it. As we started to dance, the lyrics of the song sunk into me.

Don't break my heart before I give it to you

Don't tell me no before I ask you to

Don't say it doesn't fit before you try it on

there's too much to lose to be wrong

and it feels like there's something here

but I wanna see it before it disappears

and if there something real between me and you

well are we both open to

All these possibilities

so many little possibilities

right in front of us

close enough to touch

and far enough to have some time to see

All these possibilities

whoa these possibilities

are written in the stars

we are who we are baby

and I can't help but think that possibly

there's possibilities

Our eyes locked on each other's. It was as if he was looking straight into my soul; we all know the saying about eyes and the soul. He had these amazing blue eyes with silver swirls in them. 'Could it be...?' I wondered. I was so entranced in the song and dancing, that it was like the rest of the world slipped away from the two of us.

Don't give me hope if there's nothing to this

Don't let me in if your not there

what I'm feeling doesn't happen everyday

so baby please play me fair

and it feels like there's something more

than those crazy little crushes I've felt before

when you move in close I can feel the rush

and now we're so close we can touch

All these possibilities

so many little possibilities

right in front of us

close enough to touch

and far enough to have some time to see

All these possibilities

whoa these possibilities

are written in the stars

we are who we are baby

and I can't help but think that possibly

there's possibilities.

When the music slowed to a stop, we were only mere inches away from each other. I could feel his minty breath on my flushed face.

"Granger," he rumbled out. There was something different in his eyes, it looked like it could have been lust. "Can I..." he trailed off, as his eyes slid down to my lips.

I absentmindedly licked my lips, in anticipation. "Yes," I answered his unfinished question for permission.

As he bent down, I stretched up on my toes. As our lips connected with one another, it felt as though lightning struck. I felt a buzz go through my veins. It left me feeling tingles throughout my body. "Draco," I murmured against his lips.

With that one simple word, he stopped the kiss. "I have to go," he told me, before bolting out of the great hall.

I followed after my masked prince charming. I knew it was Draco. But I had no idea why he would leave me right in the middle of the dance floor, without an explanation. As I got to the doors, I looked right and left. But I couldn't see anybody. "Draco...?" I sadly asked the empty hall. I sighed, and returned back to the ball.


End file.
